


means you have a talented tongue

by cosmogyral



Series: Trollish for the Easily Excited [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <em>i'd like either john/karkat or rose/kanaya, where the troll language is very different from english, and karkat/kanaya keeps lapsing into their native language during cute or ~*intimate*~ moments.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	means you have a talented tongue

"I don't think I have it yet," Rose says, spreading Kanaya's knees a little further apart. The girl's head jerks forward involuntarily, then rolls back as Rose leans in, close to the curves of the unfamiliar biology, close enough that she's warm when she says, " _Rubaa_."

Kanaya gasps and laughs. "Your accent is atrocious."

"I know," Rose says. It's the alveolar approximant, English's weak little imitation of the sound. She tries a tap just for the pleasure of it, _ro ro ro_ , aspirates, _rho._

"It is a trill," Kanaya says. "rʊɓɑ."

"Rrubaa," Rose says. Her tongue slides up Kanaya's flap, searching for that mysterious spot that makes the other girl buck, and Kanaya _keens_ , and Rose wishes she had perfect pitch so she could catalogue that, too.

Her tongue flickers. Kanaya inhales: an ingressive, assent, and Rose pulls back a little to look at her and Kanaya ingresses her yes again so hard that Rose is afraid she'll strain something. She turns her attention back downwards. Maybe with two fingers-- She crooks.

Kanaya's babbling now, a series of words she can't understand at all, though she catches cases, her own name transformed: /rrɒs'/, /rrɒs'atʃʼ/, and she rocks forward on Kanaya's long, long string of vowels. The next time she does this they're alchemizing her a vibrator. She's wet now, just from listening, the more so when Kanaya leans forward and in English almost bent out of all recognition says, " _Please_ , don't _stop_."

When Kanaya comes, Rose is so aroused she almost thinks she can come just from watching her, but instead she slips her hand back down. Kanaya's half-lidded eyes open again to watch her. Blurrily, she says, "Khos'atch'. Tell me what it means."

Trust Kanaya to play bilingual rhyme games as an incentive. Trust Rose, she must admit, for it to work. "'atch'," Rose says, "you said that before, it's an inflection-- affection--"

"Properly, it is pity that one does not wish to stop feeling. And khos'a," Kanaya says. "It is related to one of yesterday's words."

"Khaas'e," Rose says. She bites her lip, manages, "blood."

"This is the general. Fluid."

Kanaya may be talking like she's drunk, but she is a transcendent green now, and Rose can take a hint. She laughs, and when she says, "Who taught you such shocking vocabulary?" it's only half a joke.

"Careful," Kanaya says, perfectly calm. "At this rate your khos'atch will stain the sheets."

"Motherfucker," Rose breathes, and comes.

* * *

"So, she's teaching you linguistics, huh?" Dave says, sliding her notes back across the table. "The tip of the tongue trips to the motherfucking teeth these days? Getting pretty hot and heavy, Lalonde. You'd better be careful or she'll show you an ankle."

She straightens a page, smiling down at a diacritic. "You know," she says, "John is practically bilingual."

"Oh, god," Dave mutters. "This is going on the list of shit I did not want to think about. This is the list of shit parts a through on beyond zebra, inclusive."

"You should study," Rose says. "You might find it instructive."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Means You Have A Talented Tongue (The Awkward Noises Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314219) by [inverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverts/pseuds/inverts)
  * [means you have a talented tongue [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505887) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)
  * [Trollish for the Easily Excited [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505943) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
